


Shoot to Kill

by whichlights



Category: Limitless (TV), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Hamilton References, M/M, Medication, Mental Instability, Murder, Psychotropic Drugs, Slow Burn, Tears will be shed, still kinda deciding if i want romantic brebecca but theyre definitely pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood murdered someone. And his best defense is that he was on an illegal drug called NZT.</p><p>Hear him out. He may surprise you.</p><p>incomplete and discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad because I am a Nerd

_Let's just take a moment to list some of the things I've done that might not exactly be considered "legal"._

_-Resisting arrest. This is a class A misdemeanor._

_-Battery. Also a class A misdemeanor._

_-Petty theft. I personally don't think this one should count. It was a cup of coffee, and I gave it back after one sip. Magnus is arguing I took coffee from ten separate people, and I'm arguing that I still gave it back... let's just move on._

_-Vandalism. IT WAS ONE TIME MAGNUS._

_-Driving a motorcycle without a license._

_-Driving without a license ,period._

_And this little thing:_

_-First degree murder._

_..._

_I can explain, I swear._ _  
_

_Signed, **Alec Lightwood**_


	2. Chapter 2

The bang of a gunshot went off in the New York subways.

Alec Lightwood frowned and stepped back from the spreading pool of red, kicking the pale body onto the rails. The subway was completely empty except for him and the now-dead body lying on the tracks, waiting to be crushed by a train. Alec threw his head back and laughed, a maniac laugh, full of relief. He’s dead. _Finally._

Alec looked at the gun in his hands. He would throw it in the river, he decided. It would be untraceable that way.

Alec froze, and stuffed the gun into his pocket. The body was just that- a body –but Alec wasn’t done yet. Walking purposefully, he went up to the room that controlled the security footage for the subway. Picking the lock, he slipped silently into the room. Also empty. He made a sound of contempt- idiots.

Sliding into a rolling chair, Alec pulled up the camera feed. He cut out every frame that showed his face or any distinguishing features, and set the cameras to a timer that would make them black out as he passed them. This was all done in the span of less than a minute.

Alec caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the computer screens. There was a smear of blood on his cheek. He’d have to wash that off immediately. He’d do it while he was throwing his gun away.

Alec stood up and left the cramped security room that didn’t do its job very well. How easy could it get? Really, it was sad.

Alec counted in his head, making sure to only go into the filmed areas when the cameras were off. He walked up the steps, back to the surface, and inhaled a breath of cool night air. There were a few other people. Alec pulled up his hood and started humming as he walked, his gun hidden perfectly. _You’re the reason people want to ban guns._ He thought to himself as he walked through the streets.

The river was quiet, barely a ripple, and no ferries. Alec tossed the gun into the middle, and watched it sink. He kneeled beside the water, pulled down his hood, and splashed his face, rubbing his bloodied cheek until the distorted reflection in the river showed it was clean. His reflection also revealed shadowed blue eyes and messy black hair, the result of a normal eighteen-year-old days, and nights spent prowling the streets, hunting, searching, learning.

What else was he supposed to do on NZT?

Alec licked his lips- they were chapped. The analytical side chastised him, saying that would make them more chapped, but he didn’t care. He gave his reflection a quick, dry smile before standing and heading home.

His NZT was wearing off and his sister had an awards ceremony tomorrow.

\---

Alec sat in the bleachers, clapping with everyone else as his sister, Isabelle, accepted her award. He couldn’t even remember what it was for anymore. If he was on NZT, he would have perfect recall, but normal Alec sometimes forgot to tie his shoes in the morning.

Jace, his best friend and adopted brother, sat next to him. Jace nudged Alec’s shoulder. “Hey.” He whispered as the clapping quieted down and Izzy took her seat, the next person standing up. “He’s here.”

Alec understood in a heartbeat, even without NZT. Mr. Bacon (awesome name, right), who worked for Senator Morra, and gave Alec immunity to NZT in exchange for the odd job here or there. To everyone else, he was Alec’s therapist.

“I’ll be right back.” Alec promised, awkwardly walking down the stands of the football field where the awards ceremony was taking place.

Bacon did not look happy. Then again, he never did. “You went out last night.”

Alec knew what this was about. “Yah. Had a bit of fun.”

“You killed someone.”

Alec shrugged, trying to hide the gnawing sensation in his stomach. “He deserved it.”

“The FBI is looking for you.”

That was a twist. “What?” Alec demanded. _I was so careful…_

“There was a glimpse of your face headed down into the subway with your murderee, and then coming back out alone. You’re their prime suspect.”

Alec swore. “I knew I was forgetting something. But this doesn’t make sense. Yah, I killed a guy- but why is the FBI…” Alec’s eyes widened. “They suspect NZT.”

“You did manage to black out the security footage and erase every frame that had your face. Well, almost every frame. And you left clear signs of tampering. Your hacking needs work.”

“Sorry, I don’t get much time to practice.” Alec snapped. Looking at Bacon’s face, he calmed himself down. “How long until they find me?”

“They already have.” Bacon nodded in the direction of the stands. Stupidly, Alec turned his head in what was obviously a _looking for someone_ gesture.

It took Alec a while to spot the agent. He was tall, Asian looking, with spiky black hair. Alec quickly turned his head away and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. Staring at the ground, he said. “I think I found him.”

“If anyone asks, I was prescribing medicine for your insomnia.” Bacon handed him a small clear baggie filled with a familiar item. NZT- five pills. Alec snatched them away and pulled out his repurposed Altoids tin. The mints were long gone, and he used it to hide his NZT. Slipping the pills in, he relaxed. “I can handle one agent.”

“Don’t tell them anything about Mr. Morra.” Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the senator- ex Senator? –was in hiding. Alec refused to be the idiot that gave up immunity. “I won’t.” He said. Bacon nodded. “Goodbye, Alec.”

“Bye.” Alec stood there as Bacon walked away. He put the tin of NZT back into his pocket, turned around and stood face to face with the FBI agent.

“Who was that?” He asked. He had sunglasses on. He actually had on sunglasses. Alec thought that was just a thing they did in James Bond movies.

“My therapist. I have insomnia, it affects my moods. He was just prescribing something.” Alec stuttered. _So cocky one second, the next you’re a stumbling mess. Really, Lightwood…_

He nodded. “Hey, can I talk to you for just a second? Where were you last night?”

Alec did the stupid thing.

NZT Alec would have stayed, would have figured it out. Escaped, patted himself on the back, and then gone out for ice cream with Jace and Izzy.

Normal Alec got scared and ran.

_Only guilty people run._ Alec scolded himself. But he kinda was guilty, and he wouldn’t have been able to talk his way out of jail. Not without help.

As Alec tore through the school grounds, across the street and onto the sidewalk, he pulled out his little tin of Altoids with the NZT. Quickly, before the agent caught him, he threw one into his mouth.

The effect was instantaneous. The world brightened, as if showing Alec all the possibilities. He remembered and noticed little details that he hadn’t thought about before.

The agent’s name badge said Magnus Bane. Horrible name, really.

He looked fast.

Alec turned a corner, narrowly avoiding an old lady. Beside him was a copy of himself. NZT worked wonders. Broadcasting his consciousness into a form he could communicate with.

“You run cross country.” His other self said. “Look, apply all those tidbits that Coach said that you never paid attention to. They really work. You’re tall, you have long legs; use them for once in your life!”

Alec adjusted his form- straightened his hips, raised his head, bent his knees –and his breathing. Surprisingly, it actually helped.

He needed a plan, and he needed on _now._

_There_! He said calmly to himself. _Blonde guy- go to him, tell him someone’s chasing you. Do this right, Lightwood; you don’t get a second chance._

“Help!” Alec yelped, purposely nearly colliding with the man.

“Woah, kid. What’s wrong?” He seemed nice. Alec almost felt bad about having to trick him.

Almost.

“There’s someone after me. Oh, oh God, please help me.” Alec did his best puppy dog eyes. Then he noticed something. A gleam in the other man’s eyes… “You’re on NZT.” He breathed.

“Alec?”

“How-“ It took only a millisecond for Alec’s brain to scream the answer to him. “You’re FBI!”

It was still too late. Alec tried to bolt but the man had grabbed him by the wrist. Alec fell and yelped as his arm twisted. By then, Magnus Bane had caught up. Alec kicked and screamed as Magnus forced his hands behind his back and handcuffed him. Onlookers watched, stunned. Magnus smiled and waved at them, and waved his badge. “Just an arrest. You have the right to remain silent.”

“Let go!” Alec screamed as the blonde man on NZT pulled him to his feet. “Let go of me-“

A van pulled up. “Mike!” NZT guy said cheerfully. “I need help-“

“Oh for the love of…” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Gag him.”

“Wait!” Alec’s eyes widened as NZT guy moved a cloth towards his face. It reeked- assumedly chloroform. Alec acted on instinct rather than analytical NZT thought- he bit the other man’s finger.

He yelled and stepped back. Hot blood filled Alec’s mouth. He coughed and choked, and as he did that, there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

_No no no no no don’t… fall… unconscious…_

Alec went limp, slumping forward with blood dribbling from his mouth and hands cuffed behind his back.

\---

Alec woke up to a lot of white, and his first, disoriented thought was _I’ve died and gone to Heaven._

Then he looked around, and it was an interrogation room. His hands were handcuffed to a table, and his brain was working overdrive to find an escape route.

Alec breathed, and the door opened. The blonde man and Magnus Bane entered, and Alec scowled. Magnus smiled and sat down across from him. “I’m Officer Magnus Bane, this is our Consultant Brian Finch, and why did you fight so hard?”

Alec gulped and went for an aggravating response. “In my defense, you were trying to shove me in a large black car without my consent.”

Brian held up a bandaged hand. “You bit me.”

“Self-defense.”

Magnus tapped the table. “Where were you last night?”

“Home.”

“Have you ever seen this man?” Magnus slid Alec a picture of a white haired teenager with hollow black eyes. Sebastian Morgenstern. Or, in more Alec terms, the guy he’d shot through the head last night.

“No.”

“He’s lying.” Brian’s eyes were bright as he looked at Alec. “Come on, man- you can’t lie to us.”

Alec growled. “Where’s my lawyer? I’m not talking to you without one.”

“You’ll get your lawyer, but I think you’d prefer to talk to us without one.” Magnus grinned, and his teeth were distractingly white. “I mean, you committed first degree murder. Better fess up now.”

“Do you have evidence? Witnesses? You can’t make me confess-“ Alec started, but Magnus held up a finger.

“We also know you’re involved with a drug called NZT-48.” Magnus said very pleasantly. “You realize it kills you, right?”

Alec’s throat went dry. He’d been taking NZT for months. He knew how it worked. He knew this meant they didn’t know he was connected to Morra. This was good. He thought.

“Kid.” Brian said gently. Alec liked Brian a lot more than Magnus- he was nice, even though Alec had kinda bit him. “We can protect you. I can get you an immunity shot. You don’t have to die.”

“What the hell do you want from me?” Alec hissed.

“Why did you kill Sebastian?” Brian asked and Alec actually almost told him the truth.

The truth was a very dangerous thing.

“He deserved it.” Alec whispered. “He was a liar, a cheater, a traitor, a murderer-“

“As if you can talk.” Magnus huffed. Alec glared at him and had to remind himself not to cry. “He deserved to die.”

“Do you confess to murdering him?”

“I’m saying I think he got what he deserved.”

“Magnus.” Brain said softly. “Go outside. I’ll talk to Alec.”

“Fine.” Magnus rolled his eyes, stood up, and walked out of the room. Brian turned his full attention to Alec. “I get it, sort of. I’ve done some dumb stuff on NZT. I always tried to help. And I am helping- as a consultant to the FBI. You seem like the kind of person who likes helping people. This could be the best way to do it. What can take them weeks to figure out, I get in hours. We catch the bad guys, and they get what they deserve. You can help with that. You can join us.”

_Help._

_Best._

_Deserve._

_Help._

And the unspoken word. _Justice._

“You guys are lucky to have me. I have more than a few conditions that needed to be sorted out before I agree to anything binding, but sure. Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this is terrible. Tell me if you found any errors or just see something I could improve on next time


End file.
